The present invention relates to a portable lifting frame particularly for lifting physically impaired or infirm people (hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe userxe2x80x9d), for example, for moving the user from one position, such as a bed or chair, to another position, such as a wheelchair.
A variety of lifting devices are known for moving physically impaired or infirm people and generally comprise a lifting means, a sling and a support frame which may be integral with a wheelchair or may be a stand alone frame. These known devices generally allow the user to be lifted out of the wheelchair or a chair or bed and moved to another location while supported. by the sling and the frame which is usually provided with wheels.
The known devices are generally not portable owing to their weight and bulk and cannot therefore easily be transported by the user and/or an assistant when travelling. The known devices generally have elongate forward facing support feet which cannot traverse under fixed objects such as a floor level bed or an armchair without legs.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a lightweight, durable and transportable lifting frame. The frame can be easily carried as part of the user""s luggage and can be erected, put away, used and carried by a single person.
According to a first aspect the present invention provides a portable lifting frame comprising an elongate track provided with a bogie moveable therealong and adapted to accept a lifting device, elongate support means for the track, wherein the track and support means are made up of two or more conjoining portions, the portions being pivotally hinged together end to end and having an open position where they lie in the same plane and a closed position where they lie parallel to each other, the support means being provided with two legs pivotally attached to one end of the support means and each leg being extendible, the other end of the support means being provided with a support element.
The support element preferably comprises two further legs pivotally attached to the support means, each leg being extendible. The support element may alternatively comprise a wall mounted bracket assembly or any other suitable support.
It is advantageous for the legs to be extendible and the track and support means to be provided in two or more conjoining portions so the frame can be folded up providing an easily portable article.
The portions of the support means are preferably substantially U-shaped with the track positioned in or depending from the base of each U-shaped portion of the support means. The portions of the U-shaped support means are preferably hinged together at the contacting ends thereof by hinge means positioned on the ends of the side walls of the U-shaped portions furthest from the base of the U-shape.
The support means preferably comprises two conjoined portions.
The legs are preferably pivotally attached to the side walls of the U-shaped portion of the support means.
The use of U-shaped support means provides a complete, elongate enclosed carrying case when the two portions of the support means are pivoted around the hinges.
The position of the hinges allows pivoting of the two portions of the support means so removing the need for means to lock the support means in the open position, although locking means may be provided, as the weight of a load on the lifting frame pulls down on the support means bringing the contacting edges of the two portions of the support means into contact with each other. In the closed position the two portions are parallel to each other forming a portable article.
The portions of the U-shaped support means are preferably made from a lightweight material such as aluminium or a suitable composite material. The portions of the support means are furthermore preferably provided with a system of strengthening tie bars around the perimeter thereof.
The use of strengthening tie bars allows the portions of the support means to be made from a lightweight material but maintain the required strength characteristics for the lifting frame.
The lifting frame is preferably provided with means to releasably lock the legs in the open position. The releasable locking means is preferably a spring biased bolt which acts between the support means and the leg.
Preferably the legs are telescopically extendible and may comprise three telescopically engaging portionsxe2x80x94upper, middle and lower portions.
Means are provided to lock the separate telescopic portions of the legs in the extended position, again the locking means are spring biased bolts engaging corresponding apertures in the portions of the legs.
The upper telescopic leg portion is preferably of a larger diameter than the middle telescopic leg portion which is of larger diameter than the lower telescopic leg portion. The upper and middle telescopic leg portions are preferably provided with inwardly extending stop members around the lower ends thereof which engage outwardly extending shoulders provided around the upper end of the middle and lower telescopic portions.
The corresponding stops and shoulders prevent the upper, middle and lower telescopic portions from becoming separated from each other and facilitate alignment of the spring biased bolts with the aperture in the legs. The legs are locked in the extended position by rotation of the middle portion within the upper portion and the lower portion within the middle portion once the legs are extended so that the stops and shoulders contact until the spring biased bolts engage the corresponding holes provided.
The bogie is preferably provided with a hook portion adapted to receive a lifting device for lifting the user. Preferably means are provided to restrict movement of the bogie when not in use. The means to restrict movement may be a spring means acting on the hook portion to bias it towards an upper portion of the track and therefore a load must be applied to the hook before the bogie can move freely.